


Really Cliche JohnVriska Movie Date

by pinklesbian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (i mean not really but if you dont enjoy reading about puke you may not enjoy it), F/M, First Date, Movie Night, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklesbian/pseuds/pinklesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john vris and con air, go figure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Cliche JohnVriska Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> i hit 888 followers on tumblr, this is 2 celebrate yo  
> even though i cant write for the life of me right now

 You don't really process the alien girl clinging to you at first. Then, tentatively, you wrap your arms around her too. "John," she says.

"Vriska," you say back.

"I told you we'd meet some day," she says, and you can almost feel her smile into your chest. 

"I never doubted you for a second," you confirm, resting your chin on her head (it's pretty tough, what with her horns in the way and everything). 

She looks up at you and smirks. You're having none of that. You kiss her on the nose.

Now she's the one having none of things. She scoffs and presses her lips right to yours. Your face gets bright red and she laughs at you.

"It's time for our date," she decides, and you take her hand and lead her into your house. You tell her to make herself cozy in your living room, you'll be right back. You dash up to your bedroom and grab your Con Air disk from the DVD player in there. You know how much she likes this movie. 

You turn off the lights and pop it in the DVD player in front of the couch, then sit next to her. She immediately crawls over and sits in your lap. (Naturally, you blush again. Like a little girl. It's embarrassing.)

You don't really talk throughout the whole thing, and you think maybe she fell asleep at one point. But, during the reuinion scene, she looks up at you and whispers "This is my favorite part." 

"Me too," you tell her. It's not a total lie. 

Afterwards, you both do fall asleep on the couch. Basically in the same position, except a little more curled up and adorable. (You would never say that out loud, though.) You wake up around 3 in the morning and discover that you're starving. Since Vriska is on top of you, you kind of have to wake her up when you go to the kitchen. 

You both walk in to find 24 cupcakes spelling out HOW DO I LIVE WITHOUT YOU? The other three are decorated with hearts that Vriska laughs at. You both eat like ten cupcakes and then you go to your bedroom to sleep again. She takes your bed and you sleep on the floor next to her. 

After a while, she lets her hand fall down beside you and you reach up and take it in yours. You wake up in the morning still holding hands.

Vriska promptly runs to your bathroom and throws up. You guess trolls probably shouldn't eat that much sugar? You have to hold back her hair and rub soothing circles into her back and stuff. It was pretty romantic, you think. Probably not from her perspective, though. You make a note to tell your dad not to make cupcakes when Vriska is around anymore.

"That was an awful first date, John. You are terrible at romancing ladies. Rule number one: never poison your girlfriend with baked goods. Ever."

You spend the rest of that day watching other dumb Nic Cage films and walking around your neighborhood. 

You don't really mind the alien girl clinging to you most of the time. She's pretty cool.


End file.
